coming clean
by youguystookallthegoodpennames
Summary: Daft punk fanfic! Pairing: guy-man/Thomas warning: they do the sex. Thomas and Guy both confess to having secret crushes on one another and then stuff happens . .


"That's a wrap!" Called the photographer. Guy-man sighed inwardly with relief. The photo shoot had seemed like a wonderful idea, and it was fun at first, just walking around town with his best friend and looking pretty, but it became tiring, as they had been doing this for hours, the weather was extremely hot, and helmets and black leather jackets and pants did nothing to counter this. He rolled up his jacket sleeve and looked at his watch. It was 4:30. Have we really been at it that long? Ew, he thought. He looked toward his friend Thomas who nodded gently and waved goodbye to the photographer. Thomas then looked and nodded towards Guy and they began to walk away from the crowd and film crew towards the street to hail a cab. Once inside, Guy took off his gold and black helmet and took several deep breaths. Thomas removed his own helmet and smiled. "Was your helmet suffocating you?" He asked softly, with his thick french accent.

Guy smirked and tried to play it off. "A little. It's hard to believe I have been wearing this helmet for so long, but I'm not even close to getting used to it. Maybe it was just the heat." He said, looking down at the floor. Thomas put a hand on his own, making him blush a little."It's okay. You don't have to wear it anymore today if you don't want to. I completely understand." This made him feel much better. He looked at Thomas, who grinned warmly. Guy was conflicted about his and Thomas' s relationship. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember, but he had a feeling deep inside that made him long for something more than that. There had been nights when he had been on the verge of telling Thomas, but he could never get It out because he was so afraid of ruining their friendship. Somehow though, he felt that Thomas already knew. Sometimes when they would get into arguments, or long drawn out conversations, Thomas would just stop talking and stare into his eyes with a deep, meaningful, almost mysterious look that he could never seem to read. Guy drifted off into deep thought until the taxi pulled up to the hotel where they were staying. Thomas thanked and payed the driver, and the two marched upstairs to their room. Thomas unlocked the door and led them both inside, and then placed his helmet back inside the storage case. He then sat down on the edge of one of the beds and waited for Guy to do the same. "That was fun," said Thomas, "but I'm all tired out. How about we just take it easy for the rest of the night? Maybe we could order room service and rent movies?" Thomas offered. Guy was greatly enthusiastic about the idea. He brushed his long brown hair out of his face and smiled. "Sounds great." He replied. Thomas nodded and took off his jacket. "What movies should we watch?" He asked. Guy pondered for a moment. "I've heard great things about titanic, but I have never seen it." Thomas chuckled. "I have heard it's a sappy love movie. If we find it we can watch it, if you want." Guy smiled. This would be fun. He couldn't wait to just relax and not do anything for a change. Usually all Thomas wanted to do was go to clubs and dance and talk to girls. It was funny, really. Thomas seemed to attract lots of girls, but he was still single somehow. Was it possible that Thomas returned his feelings, but was too shy to say it? He pushed the thought from his head, not wanting to raise his hopes yet again. He looked over at Thomas, who was busy reading the little hotel pamphlet. He sighed. Thomas was so charming. He was just an odd mix of cute and happy and playful, but also protective and mysterious. He was extremely tall and slender, and had dark brown eyes that could melt you in a second, and a head of blonde curly hair that contrasted greatly with the dark brown roots underneath in a way that made him even more attractive. Ugh. Why does he have to be that way? He thought. Guy didn't want to be attracted to his best friend, but it was something he just couldn't help. Thomas looked up from the pamphlet and scratched the back of his neck. "Are you really hungry right now?" He asked. "I don't think I want anything, but if you are hungry right now I can still order you something." That was just like Thomas. Always looking out for him. "Now that you mention it, i'm not particularly hungry either... I kind of need a smoke though." He replied. Thomas nodded and smiled a little. "The room has a balcony right out that doorway." He pointed to a door right next to the window. "Would you like me to come sit out with you?"

"Sure! I mean, only if you want to..." Guy replied. Thomas stood up and walked out to the balcony, and held the door. The balcony looked out over a the busy city, and traffic and skyscrapers could be seen for miles. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky, and was getting very close to setting. Guy took a lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette while Thomas leaned over the railing, resting on his elbows and crossing his arms. The two said nothing for a while, but Thomas began to hum softly to himself. Guy took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled smoke. "So, you didn't want to go out and party tonight?" He said, trying to make small talk. Thomas shifted and turned towards him. "Well, I would like to, but I know that high energy and crowded rooms aren't really your thing, and besides, we always do that. I figured tonight I would give you a break." He said, grinning sincerely. Guy nodded. "That's really thoughtful of you, Thomas.. You know you don't have to stay here just for me though. You can go out tonight without me. I wouldn't mind. Who knows, you may even have more luck with the girls without me!" He said, forcing a laugh. Thomas chuckled a bit, and suddenly drew his face into the familiar mysterious look that seemed to pierce into his very soul. He replied "That's okay. I'd rather spend time with you." Guy blushed, and his thoughts raced. It was moments like this that made him want to tell Thomas what was on his mind. He felt Thomas's stare on him still, and he looked back into his deep brown eyes. "You're blushing, Guy-man." Thomas said, with an odd, almost seductive tone. What was he playing at? Thought Guy. He grinned sheepishly and looked away. "I just... well.." He looked for the words to say, but nothing came to him. Thomas walked closer to Guy and hung his head slightly. "You know, I kind of, uhmm, I kind of have a confession of sorts to make." Thomas said, looking at the ground. "Go ahead. You can trust me with anything." Said Guy, whose heart was racing at this point. "Well, you see, I don't want this to affect our relationship, but I... I think I may have been slowly.. falling for you for a while now." Guy was speechless, and Thomas's head sunk lower, as if he had just announced a death or a crime of some type. "I know you probably hate me for it. If you never want to speak to me again I would understand. I just thought you should know. I'm sorry." After finally regaining his bearings, Guy threw his arms around Thomas and buried his face in Thomas's chest. "Thomas I don't hate you. I am so glad you told me, because I have been wanting to say the same thing for so long, but I never wanted to ruin our friendship." With this Thomas pulled back from his embrace and put his hands on Guy's face. "Well it looks like we won't have to worry about that anymore." He said smiling, before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against Guy's. Guy closed his eyes. His heart beat was running ragged, and he felt his eyes begin to tear up. Finally, he thought, after waiting, and staying silent for such a long time, Thomas finally loved him back. He could feel Thomas shifting his head, so as to get a better angle, and he reacted by moving his hands up and placing them on the back of Thomas's head. He could feel Thomas's curls between his fingers, and the feeling was delightful, so he began running his hands through his hair while gently turning his head to match Thomas's angle. All too soon, Thomas pulled away. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, and flushed cheeks, and he began to speak slowly, noticing the tears running down Guy's face. "What's wrong, Guy-man?" He asked, wiping the tears off gently. "Nothing... it's just.. I have been longing for this moment for what has seemed like an eternity." Thomas smiled and kissed Guy on the forehead. "The wait is over, mon amour. We should move back inside. We don't want anyone spying on us, and we still have movies to watch." Guy nodded. Thomas looked down and grabbed Guy's hand, lacing his fingers through Guy's, and led him back inside the room. Thomas knelt beside his suitcase and opened it up. "Oh, and since we aren't going anywhere tonight, I figured I would go ahead and shower and change." Guy nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Thomas smirked at Guy. "Care to join me?" He asked in a playful tone. Guy blushed. "Well... I.." Thomas chuckled a little "It's alright. I understand if you are nervous. I was only kidding anyway. The night is young though! I do hope you aren't completely opposed to any.. well you know." Guy thought about it. He certainly wasn't opposed to it, but this was all new to him. A few days ago he could have sworn he was obsessed with girls, and maybe he had been, but right now he knew that no matter what he felt before, Thomas was his whole world now, and nothing would be the same. He couldn't help being a little nervous though. He hadn't had sex at all before, regardless of the gender of his partner. He shook his head nervously "No, of course not." He said. Thomas smiled warmly and stood up, grasping his change of clothes. "Good." He said simply, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Guy heard the water come on and layed down on his bead and sighed. This was so much to take in all at once. He was very happy about all of it, but it was also kind of stressing in a way. He knew they would have to keep the relationship a secret. Who knew what would happen if the public got a hold of that, thought Guy. He decided to try not to think about it, so he found the tv remote and began scanning through the movie list. He immediately found titanic, but he figured he would look around for others as well. After a while, he heard the water turn off, and Thomas walked back into the room with his wet hair stuck to his forehead and a fresh set of clothes. "Have you found a movie yet?" He asked, rather nonchalantly. "Well, I found titanic, but if you want to pick a different one, that's okay." Guy replied. "I think that's a great choice." said Thomas, laying down on the bed next to him. Guy pressed the button on the remote to rent the movie, and it began to play. Guy sat up with his back against the head board, and Thomas did the same, and afterward put an arm around Guy. Guy instinctively leaned his head on Thomas's shoulder, and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly, and was very comfortable. Maybe we were meant for each other, thought Guy. The movie was long, and very good in Guy's opinion, but he could tell Thomas couldn't wait for it to be over. As soon as the credits began to roll, Thomas picked up the remote and turned the tv off. He shifted over until he was on top of Guy, but stood on his hands and knees. Guy blushed again. Thomas laughed. "You blush so easily. It's so cute." He said. Guy smirked. "It's all your fault!" He said, in a silly voice. Thomas smiled. "I'm glad." He said, and leaned in and kissed Guy. Again, Guy's hands moved up and started playing with Thomas's hair, running through it and fingering each small curl as they kissed. Guy snuck a peek at Thomas' s face, and saw that his eyes were closed, and the look of such pure passionate emotion told him that he meant just as much to Thomas as Thomas meant to him. They continued to kiss, breaking apart for small moments to catch their breath, when suddenly Thomas moved in and kissed Guy again, and let his tongue slide into Guy's mouth. This took Guy by surprise, and he tensed up for a second before reacting and returning the action, moving his tongue around Thomas' s. Thomas pulled away and took short fast breaths and moved lower, and began kissing Guy's jaw line. He got to his ear and quietly whispered "Je t'aime, Guy manuel." Guy closed his eyes and whispered back breathlessly, "Je t'aime trop, Thomas." Thomas kissed Guy again and again, passionately, until they were both almost dizzy with heat and lack of breath. He took another moment to catch his breath, and sat back up on his knees. He then put his hands on Guy's knees and moved them up slowly, stroking his legs until he reached the button and zipper of Guy's jeans. He undid both, and slowly pulled them down. He could see through his underwear that Guy had an erection, and he grinned devilishly before placing a hand on Guy's crotch and leaning in close. "Well it seems I have done a good job arousing you." Said Thomas, in an almost mocking tone. Guy blushed even more. "Nnnn... Thomas..." was all that Guy could manage. Thomas moved his hand up and down, rubbing and massaging slowly, causing Guy's breathing to become uneven. "Th...Thomas... nnnnn...ahh.." Guy moaned softly. "Shhhh.." Thomas said slowly, and began kissing Guy's jaw line again. Guy gripped Thomas tight around the back of his neck and arched his own neck upward. Suddenly, Thomas stopped rubbing for a moment and slipped his hand into Guy's underwear. Guy's breath hitched, and he began to move restlessly. "Nnnggg... ahhhh.." came his voice, becoming weak. Thomas stroked and massaged Guy's erection until finally, he heard Guy's breath catch in his throat, and his back arched so much so that his chest touched Thomas's. When Guy had recovered, he was still breathing quite fast, but he caught a second wind. He yanked Thomas down so that he was no longer supported by his hands and knees, but was laying on top of him, and pressed his lips to Thomas's in a steady rythm before sticking his tongue into Thomas's mouth and swirling it around his tongue. Afterwards, Guy shifted over until Thomas was underneath him, and he was now sitting on his knees over him. He slowly pulled Thomas's pants and boxers off to reveal that Thomas too had an erection. He moved down and put his hands on Thomas's thighs and put his mouth around Thomas's erection and began sucking. Thomas tensed up, unable to say a word and began moaning just as Guy had. He put his hands on the back of Guy's head and gripped his hair. "Ahhhh.. guy-man.. ahh nnnng..." He said. Guy pulled his mouth off just as Thomas came and he watched as Thomas's back arched. After he was done, Thomas and Guy layed down next to each other, exhausted and out of breath. After a while Thomas shifted over and met Guy's gaze. "Are you sure this was your first time?" Thomas asked skeptically. Guy nodded, too tired to say anything. "Well you were amazing. I should have confessed to you a lot sooner." He said, grinning. "Let's try to get some sleep now." He said, and reached over to turn out the light. He ran a hand through Guy's hair and stroked his face. "Goodnight, Guy-man." He said. "Goodnight Thomas." Guy replied.


End file.
